Helicopter vibrations are particularly troublesome in that they can cause fatigue and wear on the equipment and occupants in the aircraft. In vehicles such as helicopters, vibrations are particularly problematic in that they can damage the actual structure and components that make up the vehicle in addition to the contents of the vehicle.
There is a need for a system and method of accurately and economically canceling rotating vehicle vibrations. There is a need for a system and method of accurately controlling rotary wing vibrations in a weight efficient manner. There is a need for a method of controlling vibrations in a helicopter hub so that the vibrations are efficiently minimized. There is a need for a robust system of controlling vibrations in a helicopter so that the vibrations are efficiently minimized. There is a need for a method/system for controlling problematic helicopter vibrations.